L'inganno dei sensi: ciò che il cuore brama
by Titinina
Summary: Finito da poco di leggere tutta la saga, la prima cosa che sentivo dentro era di dare sfogo ai pensieri del mio personaggio preferito: Severus Piton. E' uno di quei personaggi che scavano nella mia immaginazione, in maniera prepotente, per questa mia prima volta, ho usato lo Specchio delle Brame per cercare di parlare di lui. Sicuramente è qualcosa che qualcuno avrà già fatto, ma


Buio, nero e rassicurante, il modo migliore per girare nei corridoi nel castello della scuola di magia di Hogwarts.

La notte, il castello, aveva un altro aspetto, sembrava nascondere, nei suoi corridoi, dietro le sue porte chiuse, ancora più misteri. Il silenzio sembrava irreale in quella dimora, eppure ne accarezzava i contorni, nessun sospiro volava, nessun rumore, solo qualche scricchiolo di antiche scale che si muovevano, decidendo loro stesse dove andare.

Si muoveva lento, cercando di amalgamarsi nell'ombra stessa di quel posto, cercando camuffarsi dietro a quel silenzio quasi sacro.

Il mantello scivolava sul pavimento, dando la sensazione che non camminasse, ma volteggiasse, come se ogni passo non calpestasse quella pietra dura.

Eppure le sue spalle, circondate da quel manto nero che si muoveva accompagnandolo in ogni passo, erano rigide.

Se solo lo si conosceva in apparenza, quella rigidità di spalle, poteva essere solo parte integrante del suo essere, ma scrutandolo in maniera diversa, in modo profondo, si capiva il turbamento, lo spasmo dell'anima, un dolore sordo e latente che andava sempre più a indurire il suo essere.

Camminava a passo lento, senza fretta, un'altra notte da superare, un'altra notte da digerire, ma sapeva dove i suoi passi lo avrebbero portato, quante notti passate nella stessa maniera?

Con il bisogno di mettersi all'angolo, di far crollare la sua maschera.

Una maschera temprata negli anni, fatta di pungente sarcasmo, freddezza e controllo delle emozioni.

Ma la notte, quando tutto si oscurava, allora si godeva il privilegio di togliere via quella maschera, per guardare più a fondo le sue pene.

Era arrivato al corridoio del terzo piano, nell'ala ovest del castello, spinse con mano sicura una mattonella e, come nelle classiche delle magie, quel tocco aprì una crepa nel muro, mostrando una porta comune, con un semplice pomello.

Tirò fuori la bacchetta nera dal mantello e la puntò contro il legno del pannello.

Alohomora.

Sussurrò, e dalla punta una piccola onda di energia, invisibile agli occhi, andò a far scattare la serratura, lasciando socchiusa la porta.

Ancora una volta, mettendo la mano sul pomello, si pose la stessa domanda che ogni notte attraversava la sua schiena, come un pugnale:

"Lo voglio davvero? Voglio davvero vederlo?"

E una voce, nascosta nei recessi della sua mente, debole e lieve, rispondeva semplicemente:

"Sì."

Avanzò deciso nella stanza spoglia e circolare, niente sui muri, solo una grata che faceva entrare l'aria gelida della notte.

Scese i pochi gradini per avanzare verso l'oggetto che cercava tutte le notti, posto al centro della stanza.

Davanti a lui uno specchio, a grandezza d'uomo e antico, chissà quante cose aveva visto quella lastra fredda.

Ma ancora non aveva alzato lo sguardo, fissando il pavimento con il suo cipiglio dubbioso che gli segnava le rughe sulla fronte, non ancora pronto a vedere ciò che lo specchio gli avrebbe mostrato.

Il buco della sua anima era così largo e così nero, avrebbe sopportato?

La sua mano si alzò andandosi a poggiare col palmo sulla superficie riflettente, il freddo la lambì, ma poco importava, alzò lentamente la testa, mentre i capelli scoprirono parte del suo viso, ma non si fermò a guardarlo, bensì, accompagnato da un sospiro profondo, frustrato e stanco, volse lo sguardo verso la scritta intarsiata nella cornice dello specchio:

Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi

Lesse, muovendo le labbra con un suono impercettibile, la scritta e poi chiuse gli occhi, conoscendone bene il significato.

I show not your face but your heart's desire *

Ed era qui per questo: scoprire quali erano i desideri del suo cuore quella notte.

Correva diciassette anni fa di fronte a quello specchio, facendosi risucchiare dal dolore dell'illusione, rimanendo ore in preda alla disperazione, artigliato allo specchio, volendo rimanere lì per sempre, diventando quasi pazzo.

La prima cosa che vedeva, prima, era il sorriso di lei, i suoi occhi verdi, che lo guardavano con forza, con gioia. Albus lo aveva lasciato fare per qualche tempo, ma poi aveva nascosto nuovamente lo specchio, e lo aveva sentito come un tradimento nei suoi confronti, come poteva togliergli anche quell'esile illusione?

Poi, col tempo aveva capito, non poteva contorcersi nella commiserazione perdendo il senno dietro all'inganno dei sensi che il suo cuore bramava e, Albus Silente, aveva fatto la cosa giusta.

In seguito lo specchio era tornato, per una missione da compiere, per quel piano quasi scellerato di Albus. E lui aveva portato lo specchio, con coraggio, senza remore, come uno _stupido_ Grifondoro.

Si era eretto davanti allo specchio, quasi tremando e aveva visto di nuovo lei, che gli sorrideva felice e pronunciava "grazie".

Nel corso degli anni i suoi desideri erano cambiati, alla base rimaneva sempre lei, se prima era qualcosa di ricorrente, ora era diverso, Lily Evans sarebbe rimasta impressa dentro di lui, ma aveva, alla luce degli eventi, un sapore nostalgico.

Ora, dopo aver letto la scritta, decise finalmente di guardare.

Un altro sospiro, stanco, pesante, ad accompagnare il suo sguardo verso la lastra.

E finalmente eccolo guardarsi negli occhi. Buchi neri illimitati, senza fine.

Lo specchio cominciò a mutare la figura, si aspettò di vedere qualcun altro al suo fianco, invece era solo.

Una nube di fumo lo attraversò da capo a piedi, lasciando poi la nuova immagine che il suo cuore desiderava e allargò gli occhi, mentre un aculeo di panico gli attraversava lo stomaco, pungente: il mantello col cappuccio che gli arrivava a coprire il capo e la maschera bianca, circondata da ghirigori grigi, con la bocca solo forata, come dei denti scavati di un teschio, la rappresentanza della morte: la maschera da mangia morte.

Si portò la mano sul viso, spaventato, il suo tatto sentì la propria pelle, ma l'immagine raffigurava lui che toccava con quella maschera sinonimo di morte.

Il desiderio profondo del suo cuore era questo?

Continuare ad essere un mangia morte? Uccidere? Servire il Signore Oscuro?

Mentre il fiato gli mancava e il cuore stava battendo contro la cassa toracica, improvvisamente, la maschera nello specchio cominciò a spaccarsi sul suo viso. Una prima crepa centrale che spaccava lentamente la maschera a metà, in un taglio irregolare, con primi pezzi che si sgretolavano, fino a che non si ruppe davvero e cadde per terra, senza nessun rumore.

Guardò la maschera nel riflesso per terra, mentre man a mano spariva.

Il suo desiderio era non essere più il portatore di morte.

Mentre la sua mano si chiuse a pugno, costringendo il suo braccio ad una contrazione, di nuovo la figura cambiò davanti allo specchio, la sua immagine prese vita e guardandolo senza nessuno indugio, alzò il braccio sinistro, scoprendo la manica e mostrando il marchio nero.

La sua appartenenza al Signore Oscuro svettava prepotentemente in quel tatuaggio, inciso sulla carne con dolore e strazio, ogni volta che bruciava, ogni volta che si illuminava, era come se un pezzo della sua anima si sgretolasse.

Il suo alter ego nello specchio passò la mano sul braccio, come una carezza e il marchio non svanì sul braccio della sua immagine riflessa.

Ingoiò a vuoto, Severus, desiderava ardentemente non essere più additato come adepto di Lord Voldemort, ma da desiderarlo a vederlo, anche se in maniera fittizia, era un enorme sforzo, perché, alla fine dei conti, non poteva rompere quella maschera, e quel segno sarebbe rimasto per sempre a deturpare la sua pelle.

Un desiderio che non si sarebbe realizzato, un gioco perverso dello specchio e del suo cuore.

Quante cicatrici e dolore era capace di infliggersi da solo più della vita stessa?

E una nuova nube a ricoprirlo, questa volta lasciando la sua immagine intatta, mentre una mano nera si appoggiava sulla sua spalla.

La riconobbe subito quella mano, colpita da una maledizione potente, che lui non era riuscito a curare: Albus Silente lo guardava con i suoi occhi azzurri occhi e asseriva col capo

Quel vecchio ne sapeva una in più del diavolo: era il più grande mago di questi tempi, manipolatore e misterioso, che pur di portare a compimento i suoi piani si era fatto uccidere da lui.

A volte lo odiava.

Ma ancora, nonostante tutto, nonostante la manipolazione, le parole non dette, il sacrificio che gli aveva imposto, provava verso quel vecchio mago rispetto.

Rispetto e fiducia, perché lui per primo gliene aveva dato.

Lo aveva accompagnato su quel percorso tortuoso che era la redenzione.

E ancora, il suo cuore, desiderava vederlo.

Ma non sarebbe tornato.

Posò nuovamente la mano sullo specchio, abbassando il capo, mentre Albus spariva.

Era così stanco.

Quanto pesava quel rimpianto.

Quanto pesava la sua maschera.

Doveva mostrare indifferenza, mentre vedeva quella scuola ridotta in brandelli dai fratelli Carrow, che facevano man bassa di quei piccoli giovani venuti a riporre speranze ad Hogwarts e invece si trovavano in balia di tormenti.

Non poteva provare tristezza, gettata nel fondo dello stomaco, nascosta agli occhi di tutti, mentre gli sguardi di rabbia lo trafiggevano come pugnali, e quegli sguardi erano di coloro che prima si fidavano di lui.

Avrebbe voluto urlarlo che non era cambiato. Che lui era lì a proteggere la sua casa.

Ma era una strada che lui aveva scelto sin dall'inizio, eppure perché sentiva le energie scivolare dal suo corpo così tormentato?

Cadeva sulle ginocchia, mentre i palmi delle mani scivolavano sullo specchio, il groppo in gola che non scendeva, lo squarcio incolmabile dell'anima che si allargava, la testa pesante e i suoi occhi che si chiudevano.

Li riaprì di scatto, mentre, lo specchio, mostrava ancora un desiderio per quella notte tormentata: una lapide senza nome, con inciso sulla pietra una cerva.

La sua tomba.

La fine dei tormenti.

L'oblio.

La caduta della maschera.

Non aveva paura della nera signora. L'avrebbe accolta a braccia aperte, anche in quello momento, mentre era in ginocchio, col capo chino, in segno remissivo e il suo mantello lo copriva interamente come in un bozzolo.

La morte era un dolce desiderio cullato nel cuore, la cura per ogni male che lo affliggeva, e il pensiero riusciva a fargli increspare le labbra nella sua remissività.

Che venisse ora, che lo prendesse subito, in quella stanza nascosta dove nessuno lo avrebbe mai raggiunto.

Era pronto.

Ma davanti alla grata della finestra si appoggiò un piccolo pennuto, di pochi giorni, che a stento riusciva a volare diritto, mentre le prime piume rosse e oro spuntavano dal suo capo: Fanny emise un piccolo suono mentre lo guardava con i suoi occhi acquosi dalla grata.

Quello stupido uccello era rimasto con lui, era morto quattro giorni fa ed era risorto dalle sue ceneri, come ogni fenice si rispetti.

Lo aveva tenuto nascosto da quando Silente era morto, e lo aveva istruito a farsi vedere solo da lui in caso di pericolo.

Lo sapeva che quell'uccellaccio era stato un ennesimo tiro mancino di Silente per non farlo vacillare.

Ancora rannicchiato su se stesso, Severus, girò il viso scostando il mantello, verso il pennuto e lui, di risposta, fece ancora un verso.

Severus si rialzò in piedi, passandosi una mano con gesto stanco tra i capelli neri, un gesto che si concedeva solo quando era da solo, e fissò nuovamente Fanny che, con gesto stizzoso, nonostante caracollasse sulle sue zampette, riprese il volo per tornare nel suo nascondiglio.

Neanche per quella notte la morte gli avrebbe fatto visita.

Si arrese al destino amaro e girò le spalle verso le specchio, riponendo su se stesso la maschera fredda per il ruolo che interpretava.

Con pochi gesti fluidi uscì dalla stanza, richiudendola alle sue spalle e nascondendola agli occhi del mondo, percorse con passo frettoloso il corridoio, se Fanny si era mostrata era meglio che si sbrigasse.

Dei gemiti lamentosi e delle risate amare provenivano da uno dei corridoi, seguì le voci fino a trovarsi uno dei fratelli Carrow intento a far roteare uno studente per aria, mentre l'altra rideva e batteva le mani godendosi lo spettacolo.

Severus estrasse la sua bacchetta e schiantò Amycus, mentre il giovane studente cadeva a terra.

Che cosa succede.

Ringhiò Severus, schiantere Amycus fu quasi un piacere.

Piton! Abbiamo trovato questo mostriciattolo che girava per i corridoi attaccando questi adesivi e abbiamo deciso di dargli una lezioncina, vero piccolino?

Alecto si avvicinò alla figura del piccolo con la bacchetta e lo punzecchiò con sommo piacere.

Severus, lanciando un altro incantesimo, disarmò Alecto che si girò verso di lui con odio.

Non ci provare Alecto, sai benissimo che non avresti nessuna speranza.

Severus la guardò con sguardo pieno di aspettativa, avrebbe tanto voluto farli schiantare come si deve e l'occasione era propizia.

Al diavolo se il Signore Oscuro lo avrebbe crucciato.

Ma Alecto raccolse la sua bacchetta e si avvicinò al fratello, senza dare segno di voler ingaggiare una lotta.

Cosa facciamo del moccioso?

Ci penso io.

Rispose fermo, facendo lievitare il corpo del giovane verso di lui.

Lo guardò per capire quanto fosse ferito: graffi sul viso e sulle braccia, sangue rappreso sul labbro, un occhio gonfio e a giudicare dai lamenti anche qualche costola rotta.

Vuoi giocare col cibo Severus?

Disse Alecto con voce eccitata.

Alecto, esigo che tu mi chiami Preside. Non ti hanno insegnato ad avere rispetto per i tuoi superiori?

Rispose sarcastico Severus, mentre gli dava le spalle col corpo del ragazzo che lievitava davanti a lui.

Sentì una specie di grugnito dietro le sue spalle, essere uno dei preferiti del Signore Oscuro aveva dei vantaggi.

Appena fu fuori dalla visuale dei Carrow si fermò e interruppe il Levicorpus, facendo adagiare tra le sue braccia il giovane, che si lamentò, ma non aprì gli occhi.

Con gesto gentile, passò una mano sul viso del bambino, sì bambino, doveva essere uno del primo anno, e, allargando il mantello, lo coprì per ripararlo dal freddo.

Il bambino si rilasso e distese il braccio, lasciando scivolare qualcosa dalle mani.

Uno dei volantini di cui parlavano quei due:" Hogwarts non si arrenderà".

Se ci fosse stato lo smistamento, Severus lo sapeva bene, quel moccioso sarebbe stato uno _stupido_ Grifondoro, ne aveva tutte le qualità.

Arricciò il labbro, lo aveva giurato ad Albus: avrebbe protetto gli studenti della scuola, ma i Grifondoro, con questi assalti stupidamente coraggiosi, non gli rendevano facili le cose, come sempre.

Forse era questa la sua maledizione data dalla cattedra di Difese Contro le Arti Oscure: avere a che fare per tutta la vita con la casa di Grifondoro.

Mentre continuava ad avanzare nei corridoi bui, senza neanche rendersene conto, strinse quel piccolo corpicino contro il suo petto, e il bambino nell'incoscienza sorrise, sentendosi al sicuro.

*"Non mostro il tuo viso, ma i desideri del tuo cuore".


End file.
